


First Christmas

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Series: Christmas Moments [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image from Phil and Clint's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Clint and Phil celebrates their first Christmas together. Click for larger image.

[](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas14/christmascard2014.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends got this as their Christmas card from me this year, but I didn't have enough to give to everyone - and I don't have the address to more than a few of my friends either, so I thought I'd post it here and maybe someone else will find it cute too. The dolls are Hot Toys and I really adore them. I hope to take more pictures of them in the future, I'm just not very good at such things.
> 
> Since someone asked: one of the snowflakes mostly covers Phil's other hand, but yes, it's planted firmly exactly where it looks to be.
> 
> Oh - and I didn't make the snowflakes or anything, that was part of the christmas card I made it into. I just arranged them with the tree and the background.


End file.
